We're back!
by x0xqueridax0x
Summary: James and Lily return from the dead. It's going to be mainly between Harry, James and Lily and later on Voldemort (Final Battle). Enjoy!
1. Back!

It all started on a very dark and rainy night in July, where 2 people were gathered in a round office waiting for news on why they were called on such short notice. Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were gathered in Prof. Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Remus were discussing Harry Potter's (Sirius's godson and Remus's best friends son) participation in the triwizard competition and how it was unfair that he had to go back to the Dursley's. The door to Dumbledore's office then burst open. Professor Dumbledore walked in with 2 cloaked figures.

"Now I know you all want to know why I summoned you tonight." Dumbledore began looking at everyone of them with a really bright twinkle in his baby blue eyes. "I have to tell you a remarkable story that I am sure will go down in history. Yesterday as I was doing my usual rounds of the school when I noticed some people walking towards the school, so I drew out my wand and went down to see who these people were. I wasn't expecting anyone for a couple of days so I got suspicious. But what shocked me was who these people were…now before ask you two to remove your cloaks I ask that everyone keep their voices down. There are still teachers in this school."

Everyone was confused but nodded never the less.

"Very well…If you would?" Dumbledore said. The two cloaked figures lowered their hoods and they were none other then James and Lily Potter. Sirius and Remus just sat there gaping like fish until Lily spoke.

"Well are we going to get a hello at least? It has been 14 years you know!" Sirius and Remus both jumped up and went to hug Lily and James.

"How are you back?" Sirius asked James and Lily.

"We really have no idea, but we are really glad to be back." James replied. "Now what I want to know is what is Harry like? Does he play quidditch? Is he a troublemaker?" Sirius looked at the floor.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Sirius asked.

"Tell us what?" asked a very confused Lily and James.

"I have only explained to them that Harry survived the killing curse, that is all they know. Know why don't we all sit down and talk about the last 14 years. Shall we?" Everyone sat down and they started with the night that Harry survived. Sirius told them about trying to get Hagrid to give him Harry, tracking down Pettigrew and being sent to Azkaban.

"So Harry went to live with Petunia? She hates magic why would you send him there?" Asked Lily.

"When you died you left a protection in Harry…Love. This bond is strong by blood and seeing that Petunia was Harry's only living relative he went there for his own protection." Dumbledore explained. Then he went on to explain about Harry's first two years. James and Lily were very stunned that their son had achieved that much in two years. Then Sirius and Remus took over on his 3rd and little bits of his 4th years with a little help from Dumbledore.

"Can we see him?" asked Lily after a tense silence.

"Yes actually I want Sirius to go get him now." Dumbledore said. Lily and James faces lit up. They were going to see their son for the first time in 14 years.

"NOW! It's 2 in the bloody morning! What will the muggles think?" Sirius cried.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS!" Lily yelled furiously "I WANT TO SEE MY SON!"

"You will get Harry" Dumbledore said as if he hadn't heard Lily yelling "and his things and take a portkey back here into my office. Do not wake the muggles and we will have no problems…okay?" Sirius nodded. "Now this portkey will take you straight to Harry's room and this rubber duck will activate in 30 minutes time...okay in 3-2-1" Sirius grabbed it and he was gone. "Now I think it is important that the Potter's stay at Hogwarts until we determine that it is safe for them to roam around the wizarding world as they please. So I am going to let you use the Gryffindor dorm room. Now I would like you three to head up there now and I will send Harry up once I have had a chance to talk to him. The password is "dragon eggs". Have a nice night."

James, Lily and Remus chatted happily all the way up to the Gryffindor commons room where the all sat on the armchairs surrounding the fire and discussed their school days.


	2. Preparation for a New Home

4 Privet Drive

Sirius landed on something hard when he reached the Dursley's house. He looked down at what he was laying on and it turned out to be his godson harry who was now fully awake and looked pretty mad about being woken up at two in the morning by his godfather.

"Can you get off of me!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius moved to the end of the bed alittle embarrassed.

"Sorry Harry. Dumbledore obviously can't activate a portkey." Sirius mumbled. "Go pack all your things…you are leaving here for good." At this Harry perked up alittle.

"Really? I never have to come back here again?" Harry asked excitedly.

"yeah" Sirius laughed "But the faster you pack the faster we can get out of here." Then watched as Harry raced around the room getting all of his stuff from drawers or loose floorboards.

"Make sure you put on your school robes. We are meeting some people there." Sirius said mysteriously. "You have got 5 minutes before the portkey activates so hurry up." 4 minutes later they were standing there with Hedwig's empty cage (she doesn't like portkey's so Harry let her fly), his trunk and his broomstick waiting for the portkey to activate.

"Is Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No not yet but I am sure they will be coming in the next few days." Then the portkey activated and they were off to Hogwarts. They landed on the floor in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry if you could take a seat please. Sirius would you head up to the Gryffindor commons room where our guests are, the password is dragon eggs." Sirius left dragging Harry's things with him. Dumbledore then turned his attention to Harry. "Now I am sure you are wondering why you are no longer living with the Dursley's" Harry nodded "Well it is really a rather fascinating story…" Dumbledore went on to tell the same story he had just told Sirius and Prof. Lupin not very long ago.

"y-yo-your n-not j-j-joking are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"No I am not Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a small laugh "Now in light of new things I have convinced Fudge to lift the age restriction off of your wand for the time being in case of an attack of some sort. Same goes for the Weasleys and Ms. Granger who will be arriving later today and I am sure that your parents will want to see you soon so why don't you go up to your common room and do hurry if I remember correctly your parents are not exactly the patient types. The password is Dragon Eggs." Harry nodded and started heading out the door when Dumbledore's voice stopped him. "Oh and Harry please try to abide the rules this year."

"Yes professor. See you later." Harry replied and he headed towards the Gryffindor commons room.


	3. They Meet Again

**Sorry for not updating in so long…I have been very busy this past month with the opening of the school play and traveling around. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Luv Jen **

Gryffindor Common Room

"Ha-ha yup! The good old days" James said happily laughing at some old memories.

"James its 2:34 where are they?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Lily be patient they will be there soon…anyways Dumbledore said that he wanted to talk to Harry before he came up and died of a heart attack or something." James replied trying to cover up the fact that he was getting a little impatient too.

"Actually I don't think that you have to wait that long the portrait just opened." Remus said. They all looked over to see Sirius dragging a trunk, broomstick and empty owl cage but no Harry.

"Here let me help with that." James said "Winggardium Leviosa (spelling?)" Everything that Sirius had been dragging flew up into the air and over to where they were all sitting. Sirius took a seat next to James muttering "Show off".

"I think I almost gave your kid a heart attack when I got there." Sirius said "Dumbledore really needs to learn how to make a proper portkey."

"What happened?" James asked.

"Well I kind of landed on top of him. He looked so surprised and yet so mad at me. I really don't know why though." Sirius laughed. "He should be here in a couple of minutes." Sirius then got up and started to go through Harry's trunk.

"Sirius why are you going through Harry's things?" Lily asked.

"He has the map and I want to know when he leaves Dumbledore's office." Sirius replied

"Excellent idea, Padfoot!" James said and started to dig through Harry's trunk too. While Lily and Remus watched them. Nobody noticed the entrance to the commons room open or see Harry walk in.

"Hey!" Harry cried "Why are you going threw my stuff!"

"Oh um we were just looking for the map! But we can't seem to find it…where did you put it?" Sirius said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"'Harry when we take you to Diagon Alley we can get you some more parchment…okay?'" Harry said in a mock Sirius voice while reaching into his pocket and pulling out the piece of parchment that contained the map "Tell me something snuffles…did that sound familiar?"

"umm….yes?" Sirius said turning red with embarrassment while James and Remus glared at him.

"I'm sorry…I thought…"Sirius trailed off due to Lily pushing him aside and rushing forward to envelope Harry into a motherly hug.

"Harry I am so glad you are okay…we thought you were dead…I am so sorry I wasn't there for you for 14 years!" Lily cried.

"Mum it's alright it's not your fault." Harry said returning the hug. Lily let go and he was automatically enveloped into another hug by his dad who whispered quietly in his ear.

"I am so glad you are here." James said starting to cry.

"I'm so happy you're here…I have always wanted to meet you and mum." Harry whispered back.

"Aww Prongsie is getting all emotional on us." Sirius said loudly. This earned him a glare from Harry's dad. "So Harry" Sirius said trying to save himself. "What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?"

"Oh he just told me about mum and dad and that Hermione and the Weasley's are all coming sometime today. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and I all got the age restriction on our wands lifted and the usual don't go looking for trouble speech which I have a felling I am going to get a lot of this year from him." Harry said. "What time is it?"

"About 3am." Lily said looking at her watch. "I think I am going to bed. And you all should do the same especially if Harry's friends are coming today." With one last hug she walked up to the girls dormitories.

"I think your mother's right…Come on Harry." James said. Harry nodded and grabbed his things but only after he made them weight-less. Sirius and Remus followed Harry. When Harry went to sleep he had no nightmares for the first time in 2 weeks.


	4. Wake up call

Next Morning

"James his friends are downstairs waiting for him…wake him up." Lily told her husband for the 10th time. But all James wanted to do was watch his son sleep like he used to. Then Sirius bounded into the room.

"I'll wake him up Prongs!" Sirius said. "Harry wake up! Wake up Harry! HARRY GET OUT OF BED NOW!"

"Sirius go away I tired. Especially after you sat on me AT 2 IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" Harry said rolling over.

Sirius was fuming now so he decided it was time for drastic measures…he magically dumped a bucked of ice water on his head. Harry sat up so fast that Sirius jumped back in surprise. James and Lily were now clutching their sides laughing so hard. Harry then grabbed his wand disarmed Sirius and then muttered a spell. Sirius disappeared.

"Where did he go?" James asked when Remus walked in. Harry just pointed to the window where James and Remus automatically ran to. Sirius was just climbing out of the lake.

"I am going to get changed now." Harry said happily as he took his and Sirius wand into the bathroom with him and his change of clothes. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Lily, James and Remus still laughing at a soaking wet Sirius standing right in front of him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE DEAD! DON'T THINK I WONT EITHER…I PICKED UP A FEW THINGS IN AZKABAN!" Sirius yelled. Harry dropped everything except his and Sirius's wand and ran all the way to the Entrance Hall as fast as his legs could take him. Sirius was right on his heel the whole time. A little farther back James, Remus and Lily were trying to catch up but couldn't because they were still laughing uncontrollably.

When Harry reached the entrance hall he ran into Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Hey Harry. What's going on?" Ron asked as he saw a very out of breath, soaking wet and angry Sirius run up behind him.

"Oh nothing…I just dumped Sirius into the lake this morning." Harry replied smoothly. While Ron, Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Harry that wasn't very nice." Hermione scolded. By this time Harry's parents and Remus had made it downstairs.

"He's almost as bad as you prongs." Sirius said.

"What did you expect padfoot? He is MY son." James replied.

"Well one can only wish that he could take after Lily a little more." Sirius said in mock sadness grabbing his wand from Harry and drying himself off magically.

"Mum, dad these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and these are two of Ron's older brothers Fred and George. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George these are my parents James and Lily Potter and you already know Sirius and Prof. Lupin."

"Call me Remus I am not a Professor anymore." Remus said while greeting everyone with everyone else.

"Let's go get breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed. James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"You never change do you?" James asked.

"Nope." Sirius said skipping into the great hall. Everyone else followed.


End file.
